Remains Alternate Universe/Timeline
This timeline lists every event taking place in the Remains Alternate Universe in chronological order. Most of these will have been shown in the comics and further stories available to be read on the wiki, but some information has been added to further build upon the world, which might contain information only barely mentioned in the stories so far. Timeline The Early Years *The Remains Alternate Universe is created, with it being an exact replica of the Core Universe. *The beings Nuva and Tilira become self-appointed rulers of the island of Balfe Nui. *A conflict over territory ultimately leads to a war between the two, ending through unknown circumstances. Varied legends of the events are passed on. *Nuva and Tilira's bodies are destroyed and their spirits sealed within their masks. The war between the two forcefully ends. *The city of Rhagard, Nuva's seat of power, gets abandoned after his defeat. *The mask containing Nuva's spirit is hidden in an unknown location. *The mask containing Tilira's spirit is buried at a forest clearing. As energy is leaking from the mask, the vegetation around the mask crumbles and ultimately leaves behind a sandy area. The Makuta Rebellion *The Rebellion of the Makuta begins in the Matoran Universe. *Most of the Makuta in the Matoran Universe abandon their assigned task of protecting the Matoran in order to seize power. *The island's Makuta protector, Lanudos, is sealed away by his Toa Hagah team lead by Toa Berwak as the news of the rebellion spread to all corners of the Matoran Universe. Rebuilding *Lorani and her Agori followers arrive on Balfe Nui. *Lorani takes over the abandoned city of Rhagard, re-establishing the city as the center of trade. *The Farside Village is founded by Balenvar, Hakefor and Leshar. They unknowingly choose the burial site of the Kanohi Tilira, as the dry ground made for a good foundation to build walls and huts. *The founders of the Farside Village band together to form the first-ever Farside Council. *Most of the Matoran splinter groups left by the war settle at newly established villages. *An unnamed Toa of Plasma founds the Sundercliff Village at a hillside near the Farside Village. *Toa Zonuval arrives at Sundercliff and helps its leader to protect the Matoran settlers. The Reawakening *An expedition led by Lorani makes their way to a ruin following legends of a powerful mask being hidden there. **Lorani is accompanied by Iselia, Grentar, Toa Berwak, Toa Amarii and an unnamed Toa of the latter's team. *The team finds the mask and the unnamed Toa dons it, releasing the spirit of Nuva which takes over his body. *The ensuing conflict injures Lorani which has to be carried away by her followers. Amarii is one of the first Toa to be infected by Nuva's virus, making her a Forgotten Warrior. *The survivors return to Rhagard, with Grentar becoming Lorani's advisor and spokesperson as the leader's ability to speak had been damaged. *Makuta Lanudos, controlling an artificial Toa body, appears at Rhagard. **While being mistrusted at first, he offers his engineering expertise to combat Nuva and is later accepted back into the city. *In this emergency state, Solunos is allowed to form his elite group of Toa, creating the Patriots. *The first Paladrova are created. The Farside Village *The Matoran Ridor, Pauto, Chaeus and Merall venture out to camp in the forest next to Rhagard. **Both Chaeus and Merall were taken away by Lanudos, who uses the two for a new Paladrova team. *The second-to-last Paladrova team is created and placed near the Farside Village. **The team consists of the former Av-Matoran Theran, Range, Merall, Brorag, Dorvan and Chaeus *Theran and Range come in contact with a Forgotten Warrior and are attacked by it. *While evading more Forgotten Warriors, the two Paladrova find the Farside Village by chance. *The village's council does not believe in their story and casts them back out to bring proof of their claims. *Theran and Range later returned with the infected body of Chaeus, who had since succumbed to Nuva's Forgotten Warrior Virus. *The Farside Village is attacked at nightfall, with the population being driven out as the settlement is overrun by Forgotten Warrior forces. *Sundercliff Village is attacked by Forgotten Warriors the same night. *The conflict infects Toa Zonuval with Nuva's Forgotten Warrior virus. *The village's Toa of Plasma sacrifices himself in a Nova Blast, eradicating any Forgotten Warrior in the area but also destroying the village. *The Matoran population survives as the Matoran Valkazem lead them to safety. Nuva's Fortress *The last Paladrova team arrives at the Sundercliff Village, helping the Matoran rebuild. *Some of the former residents leave with Valkazem to find a safer home elsewhere. *A group led by Theran and Range leave the survivors of the attack on the Farside Village to find Nuva. **The group is reuinted with the three remaining members of their team. *The Farside Council launch a counter-attack on their village, successfully destroying the Forgotten Warriors who took ver. *The Kanohi Tilira falls into the hands of Hakefor and later Xafri. *The hillside village is attacked by Forgotten Warriors lead by the newly-infected Zonuval. Three of the Paladrova there fall to the assault. *On the rooftop of his fortress, Nuva unleashes the Protosteel Construct to destroy the Tilira and everything in its way towards the Farside Village. *Xafri sacrifices her life force alongside Dorvan and Guxad's to overload and destroy the construct at the last moment using the legendary Kanohi. *The remaining villagers and Paladrova are recruited into the ranks of the Patriots by Solunos and his elite Toa. The Recruitment *Glonor travels to Sundercliff Village and is attacked by Forgotten Warriors on his way. He escapes and tries to warn the village's inhabitants of yet another attack on them. *The village is raided and destroyed by the Forgotten Warriors, with Glonor and Kyhae being the only survivors. *The Patriots and their new recruits arrive at the Patriots' Camp. *Solunos holds a mission briefing, telling his recruits to follow the distress letters send to the group. *The first group consisted of Theran, Range, Merall, Brorag, Endros and Pirud, who set out to recruit Gesikk who hid from Forgotten Warriors at a nearby swamp. *The second group made up of Hakefor, Leshar, Sitos and Viretha followed the call of Toa Vastara to the great forest. *The groups successfully recruited Gesikk and Vastara, but lost Hakefor and Endros, evening out the Patriot's numbers. *The Patriots' Camp is attacked by Forgotten Warriors but to no avail. *Theran, Range, Merall and Brorag are sent out to Sundercliff Village to find and recruit Glonor. **Theran kills Glonor as the Matoran had been infected. **The group gets ambushed by Forgotten Warriors. **Theran gets infected with the Forgotten Warrior virus by Nuva. *The rest of the group, now inluding Kyhae, flee to the Patrtiot's camp. Division *A new team gets send out to the great woods to recover artifacts. *They stumble upon an ancient battlefield, with a peculiar remains of a destroyed machine resting beneath the trees. **Pirud believes these to be the remains of a Great Being and doesn't want them disturbed. **Merall wants to use the weapons of the being in the battle against Nuva. **Both sides gain support from others of the group. *Pirud and Merall start a fight that ends with the former and his allies being disallowed to follow the rest back to the Patriots' Camp.